


Of Distractions and Sea Dragons

by his_intentions_kind (bespectacled_bird)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacled_bird/pseuds/his_intentions_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's modern day and Merlin is still waiting for Arthur to return. Things happen that Merlin can only attribute to Arthur.</p>
<p>"For that, I hope when you come back you will rise from the lake like Venus on the scallop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Distractions and Sea Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> As short as it is, I started writing it a few days after the finale. 
> 
> Many thanks to [1sabella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1sabella) for being my beta. She is awesome. (She didn't beta the scallop line as it came afterwards so any error lies with me.)

Merlin is driving his car south along the Welsh coast on the A487 [Wood Hill] when for the flash of a second he sees Arthur’s face in the rear view mirror and almost crashes head-on into another car.

He jerks the wheel to the left and stops when fully amidst the stones and facing St. Brides Bay. Adrenaline gone, his heart races from fear and hope, his hands shake and he drops his head against the headrest. “You have some impeccable timing, mate. Jesus.”

\---

Arthur likes to surprise him every now and then when he least expects it. A dollop-headed prat in death as in life. Glimpses in mirrors, scents important to them both, scents that Merlin will not have smelled since they were young and foolish, too brief moments where it feels like someone has brushed against his back or has laid their hand upon his shoulder. There are times when it brings a smile to Merlin’s face and there are times when it is too much, either in annoyance or yearning.

\---

Merlin sits on the sofa watching television, specifically, Animal Planet. There is a documentary on about leafy sea dragons he’s finding entrancing. Just as he is learning about their purple and orange eggs, the channel changes to a hunting programme on its own.

”That’s strange.” He turns it back to the documentary where the eggs have already hatched and the father, Rufus, [a moniker bestowed by Merlin] is off to find another lady sea dragon. The channel changes back to hunting deer. 

“What the hell?” And then it occurs to him. “Damn it, Arthur. If this is your doing, you’re just as insufferable as you ever were.” Merlin resolutely turns the channel back and hopes Arthur can see his side-eye and scowl combo.

Minutes pass without incident and Merlin relaxes. Rufus’s daughter Calliope has eyes for a dashing brown sea dragon and is about to swim towards him. The channel changes again but instead of hunting, it’s a football rerun. Merlin watches for a bit and says, “If this is your attempt at getting me to admire David Beckham’s physique... it’s working.” The t.v. shuts off.

“For that, I hope when you come back you will rise from the lake like Venus on the scallop.”

\---

Sometimes it’s the nights when Merlin misses him so badly he can barely stand it. Nights are devoid of distractions. He lays in bed with his eyes closed, not as close to slumber as he’d like. He hears the bed creak and feels the mattress sink down as if someone is sitting on it.

He refuses to look because he knows if he sees Arthur it means he will fade away once more and it will be like losing him all over again. The ravages of time have yet to lessen the pang. So he simply whispers “stay with me.” before eventually succumbing to sleep and ignoring in the morning that the only weight on the bed is his.


End file.
